On Hold' Determination and Control
by Mysterious Boy Wonder Robin
Summary: Starfire is told she cant get a rise out of Robin, she thinks she can.....poor Robin, can he control himself? Rated M for sexaul reference and lemon later on. Robin and Starfire act the same but flirt alot with each other so not the same in away
1. Chapter 1

Well this my first story . . . . . . . . so I'll get your attention . . . . . . . . **HAZABADUDOBANG **there well I hope you like it , remember this is my first story so I DON'T WANT FLAMES ! Ok? Good well on with the story . . . . . . . . . . . and watch out for the Bananas in Pyjamas, they are chasing the teddy bears down the stairs . . . . . . . . evil . . . . . . . . . . . . ** HAZABADUDOBANG !**

Summary : Starfire is told she cant get a " rise " out of Robin, she thinks she can . . . . . . . . . can poor Robin control himself . Read and find out . Rated M for sexual reference , lemon and slash later on . Warning: Starfire is still the same but. . . . . . flirts or does actions a lot with Robin.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans but I do own this great piece of pie . . . . . . . . . . hmmmmmmmm pie . . . . . . . . everyone likes pie. . . . . . . unless allegoric or WERID !

Chapter 1 : Special Cake

It was the end of a hot summers day in Jump City and there were no criminals about so our favourite Teens had the day off.

" MAN I'm so bored !" complained Beastboy. He and Cyborg had been playing games on their gamestation all day. "So what you wanna do?" asked Beastboy. "Nah Starfire is making Robin show her how to bake a cake" chuckled Cyborg. "Ok then…….. lets go see if its ready" said Beastboy licking his lips. "Now ya'll talkin my language!" and with that the two were off. ( just so if you were wondering I know the gamestation is in the room that is kind of part of the kitchen, lets just say there's a new gaming room and that's where it is now.)

Robin had a 'kiss the cook' apron on ( I think you call it a apron sounds gay to me) and Starfire was taking it seriously. Robin chuckled as she kept trying to get in front of him and kissing his check and jaw. "Starfire enough" he said. She stopped and looked at him with a eyebrow raised. "Does it not say to kiss the cook?" He stopped stirring and turned and said "Well yea but. . ." but was interrupted by Starfire "Then that is what I shall I do" and with that she jumped at Robin who was dragged to the floor and started kissing him all over ( haha very funny you sickos you thought of the first thing I did not that I'm a sicko. . . "?" lol ) He smiled while she kissed him then deepened the kiss by kissing back, she squealed with delight.

Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other trying not to laugh. " These two sure have changed since going out together" chocked Cyborg. " Yea Mr Serious isn't so serious and Star is ten times happier then normal" laughed Beast Boy not able to keep it down. "And you two are more stupid then ever" ( guess who that is ) said Raven ( you guessed it ) sneaking up on them. "Aaaahh we were just errrr" stuttered Beast Boy. "What ever" said Raven walking past. "Well looks like the cake could take sometime" said Cyborg looking back into the kitchen to see the two love birds still kissing. "What you wanna do?" "Well we could always go and do your car up" ( haha do the car up very funny you sickos ) "Sounds good to me" replied Cyborg.

Two hours later after working up extreme appetites the boys heard "Guys cakes ready" " O boy" said Beastboy excitedly. They raced down the hall and were fighting over who goes first through the door. Suddenly a black aura surrounded them and pushed them through. They looked up to see Robin and Starfire hugging looking startled. Raven came through the door. "You were in my way" she stated. Cyborg and Beast Boy ignored her and said at the same time "Wheres the cake?" Robin pointed to the table. There on the table was a gaint 5 story chocolate cake "Theres 10 different kinds of chocolate, my own secret recipe?" said Robin "Its beautiful" said Beast Boy with tears in his eyes. A single tear went down Cyborg's human eye "Yea…." ( If you are drooling at the moment over cake don't worry I know what I was trying to right and I did drool over. . . . . HEY STOP THINKING ABOUT ME DROOLING AND READ THE STORY JEEZ MAN STOP INTERRUPTING THE STORY!)

Raven rolled her eyes at them. Suddenly Beast Boy ran over to Robin and Starfire shocking them. "Can we pleeeaassseee try some now?" begged Beast Boy and I mean begged. "Sure" said Robin. "Thank you thank you thank you" said Beast Boy kissing Star's and Robin's feet then running over to the cake.

" I want first piece" shouted Beast Boy "Nah man I want the first piece"

yelled Cyborg back "Me" "No me" "Me" "Me" "Me" "ME!" "ME!" "ENOUGH!" yelled Raven making everyone in the room flinch. "Why don't you both try it at the same time"

Silence-

" That's a great idea!" they bothed yelled and took a piece each.

Raven muttered "Idiots" and went to take a piece herself.

The two boys took a bite. Their eyes widened and they slowly chewed then painfully swallowed. "You do not like our cake?" said Starfire in a hurt voice. They shook there heads. Robin smiled "You love it don't you?" They looked at him then each other then him then back to each other and broke out crying on each others arms. "Its so good!" they cried. "Babies" said Raven taking a bite, her eyes widened and a light blew up. She put up her hood blushing. "Its delious" ((sp) my pc wont fix) she said. "Boyfriend Robin what is wrong with our friends, are they sick?" Starfire asked "Nah they just like my ultra choc cake" he replied. "May I try some?" she asked sweetly. Robin smiled "Only if you give me a kiss" Starfire smiled "I think that can be arranged" and she gave him a slow passionate kiss. When they stopped he said " I guess that was ok" teasingly. "Mmmmm looks like I'm going to have to practice with someone" she said smiling. "That can be arranged" he said with a sly grin on his face. He let go of Starfire and she flew over to the cake and took a piece. Looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg who were still crying and at Raven with every bit blew up something. She took a bite slowly, smiled while blushing and ate the rest of it. "Ooo Robin it is glorious!" she squealed. He just smirked and was about to untie the apron (still sounds gay ) but Starfire said "What are you doing?" "Ummm taking my apron off" (lol taking my apron off, Robin sounds gay SHUT UP SICKOS! ) "No you shall not" she said arms folded. He raised an eyebrow, "Why that?" "Because I need to practice kissing with someone and the cook wishes to be kissed does he not?" in a almost flirty voice. "Yea I guess he does" he said smirking, "Good because that's what hes going to get" she replied flying up to him and kissing him.

The day had gone from boring to crazy in a couple of hours. One Titan eating cake slowly blowing up objects close to them. Two Titans crying on each others shoulders and two Titans practicing their kissing on each other.

Yea my first chapter finished, R&R and send tips, I'm new at this so tips not flames don't be a ring pieces, if you don't know what that means then lol. One more thing if this chapter makes you want to eat cake, get some. I ended up half the night thinking about cake. P.S this is where things get saucy and I do mean saucy, like tomato sauce or BBQ and watch out for the man with the third nipple, he likes cheese flavoured chocolate, yuk I know…..

NEXT CHAPTER UP MAYBE TOMORROW I'LL SEE HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET AND SEE IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT!


	2. Chapter 2

DAMN IT TO HELL AND ELMOS WORLD! I can't wait for school holidays, so I'm bored and writing the second chapter………….people better read or else………………… I'll go get some more pie………Mmmmmmmmmmm pie………………………………?...?...?...sorry about that pie so good…….why I keep doting…………………..stop it……………….OMG STOP IT……………….I'm just havin you guys on, I'm not crazy…..yet…….so on with the second chapter, hope you guys like the story and **HAZABADUDOBANG!**

(don't ask what that means, I really don't know)PS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, HERES SOME!

Raptoros: awesome story! keep on goin!

Crash010: nice chapter please update soon

AudiGirl:I like it. It's very cute. My oh my, Starfire sure does sound naughty

ZoloIsSoHOT: ya, its cool. i like it so far.

Soycaliente: OMG, this is so funny! Update!

AND a special thanks to Wild Fantasy for adding me to your FAVES, YOU IN MY FAVS TOO!

IF I FORGOT ANYONE FEEL FREE TO ABUSE ME AND BEAT ME UP…..and (sigh) steal my pie.NNNNOOOOOOOO!

Disclaimer: I do own Teen Titans because I am Boy Wonder Robin

Suddenly Robin walks in

Robin: What are you doing in my room?

Me: Aaaaahhh………

Robin: And why are you wearing my uniform?

Me: Aaaaahhh……….

Robin: ANSWER ME!

Me: Aaaaahhh………..

Starfire walks in

Starfire: Robin can you assist……..

She looked at us

Robin: Aaaaahhh……….

Me: Aaaaahhh………..

Starfire: Robin?

Robin: Star?

Me: Robin?

Robin: You?

Starfire: Him?

Me: Starfire?

Starfire: Robin?

Robin: Star?

Robin and Starfire: You?

Me: Me?

Awkward silence

Me: Ummm ok SINCE I created this story I guess I can make you guys do what I want you too do.

Robin with shocked face: You can?

Me: I can

Starfire: He can?

Me: I can

Robin: he can?

Me: I CAN

Starfire: You can

Me: he can? I mean I………………JUST SAY IT!

They both jumped and said: He does not really own Teen Titans but does own this story and can make us do anything!

Me: Good now go get me some pie……….Mmmmmmmmmmmm pie…….

They hurry off to get pie

Me: Life is good………….

I walk over to the door, tripped over pc cord and fall into a wormhole until you read this story…

Me: OOOO SSSSHHIII---

Chapter two: I'll make him notice me one way or another……

It was a early Saturday morning (7:00 am how early is that, on weekends I would be up at 9am and hurry up and read this, WORM HOLE HURTS LIKE A……)

and all but one Titan were asleep. In her bed a certain red head princess was thinking about her prince charming. 'I want to get him something special' she thought. She got up and stretched, then going to her piggy bank that Robin had got her. 'She carefully got the plug thing out of the bottom (ones that you don't have to break open) and carefully counted her money. She had 80 dollars at that point. 'Still not enough' she thought frustratedly ((sp) is that a word, I think it is my pc says no) She then smiled 'I know I'll just go borrow money off Robin.' She quickly got dressed and brushed her hair then went flying down the hall way. Robin lay fast asleep in his bed. Normally Robin would have been up by now but Starfire had kept him up most of the night with a board game 'Living Life'

Flash Back

"My turn" squealed Starfire. Robin chuckled at her excitement. She enthusiastly ((sp) GOD DAMN IT I NEED TO GET A DICTIONARY!) got the dice and rolled. "I have rolled a 5" she said. Robin nodded. She moved 5 spaces and picked up a blue card. "It says I am to marry the man of my dreams…" "Ok who do you pick" he said. "I have an idea, you know him, he's strong, very handsome and is always there for me" she said with a smile. 'What about me? IM ALWAYS THERE FOR HER….WHEN I FIND OUT WHO THIS GUY IS I'LL MAKE HIM WISH HE NEVER MET STARFIRE!' he thought not really listening to what Starfire was saying being a guy in all (hey I am male but come on guys you got to admit we don't always pick up thinks straight away I mean COME ON if you haven't picked up the idea of the person Starfire is talking about you are pretty damn stupid….) "Who's that?" said Robin with hidden jealous and venom in his voice that is easy to pick out. Starfire giggled at this looking at her over protective boyfriend. "I'll give you a hint" she said bending over to Robin and kissing him deeply. It lasted a minute before Starfire broke it smiling at Robins shocked face, which quickly changed into a smirk. "I think I need another hint" he said slyly. She faked rolled her eyes and kissed him again. They quickly forgot about the game

End Flashback

Robin was dreaming about pie (Why? Because everyone likes pie……..Mmmmmmmm pie……….unless allergic or CRAZY!)

when Starfire snuck inside his room. "Robin?" she asked sweetly. Robin groaned and mumbled "Yea" "May I please borrow 100 of your earthly dollars?" just as sweetly as before. "Mmmmm yea whatever" he said half asleep. "O thank you Robin!" and she bent over and kissed him on the fore head. Robin smiled and dug his face into his pillow. Starfire giggle at him. 'He's so cute' she thought. She got the money out of his wallet that was on his desk and walked out of his room and walked down to the living room/kitchen then sat down on the couch. "Let's see the mall of shopping does not open to 9:30am" she said to herself. She turned on the TV and watched the early cartoons. At 9:15 Beast Boy and Cyborg were up fighting over what to have for breakfast. "TOFU!" "MEAT!" came from the kitchen. "Argh" moaned Raven. Starfire was still sitting watching cartoons. (Umm lets see ummm what's is on in the morning? I'm still normally asleep so…..Ok I just say Postman Pat, he's cool and no I'm not a little kid but that doesn't make me a man so yea….awkward moment AND IM NOT GAY!)

Beast Boy came up and gave her breakfast which contained. Tofu waffles, bacon and eggs, peanut butter and jam toast and a bottle of mustard. "Here ya go" he said handing over plate and bottle. Thank you Beast Boy" she said happily. He just smiled.

"Yo BB guess what?" said Cyborg walking in through the door. "What?" he asked. "I just went to wake up Mr sleepy head and did but he's not really awake" "Yea?" said Beast Boy. "Yea ya'll see when he comes in but I bet he wouldn't even notice what Starfire is wearing this morning even if she tried her hardest to get noticed by him." "Bet she could don't you Star?" said Beast Boy. "I shall see what I can do" she said confidante that he would notice her. Suddenly Robin walked in with his shirt on backwards, hair messed up and one shoe on. Beast Boy and Cyborg were trying not to laugh turning red then purple then blue. Starfire giggled at her boyfriend, even Raven let off a quick smile before turning back into her normal face. Robin didn't seem to notice as he walked up to the fridge. He picked up one of Starfire's mustard bottles and took a gulp. He spat it out and said "Need new milk." By this Beast Boy and Cyborg were going purple with orange spots and then burst out laughing. Robin turned around and said "O hi guys" and walked over to the end of the couch. "Hello Robin" Starfire said getting closer to him. She was acknowledged by a grunt.

She frowned slightly and got closer. "Do you like what I am wearing?" she asked sweetly. I forgot to say that she wore tight hip jeans, sneakers and a short tank top with irresistible in the middle. Robin didn't even look at her and grunted. She was a bit irritated now. "Robin you didn't even look at me" she said angrily. "Ah ha" he said. She got off the couch and walked to the door. Cyborg said "Where you going?"

She turned and said "I WILL make Robin notice what I wear; I'm going to the mall!" and with that she left. Robin turned and called out "DON'T FORGET TO GET SOME MILK!" then fell over snoring.

Starfire was looking from clothes store to clothes store, "I will make him notice what I wear one way of the other!" She looked around trying all sorts of clothes on but couldn't find anything good enough. Two hours later she still hadn't found anything. "O it is hopeless, Robin will never notice what I wear", she turned around and was about to leave when she spotted a new clothes store. (I don't know any girl clothes stores so I'll make one up unless any of you girls, yea I know you reading give me any ideas.) Girl Friend was up in big bold letters, (yea yea I know stupid name…..)

"Hmmm I wonder if they have any of the clothes Robin would like to see me in."

She walked in there looking around. There were clothes everywhere, from underwear to bikinis (WOOT BIKINIS…. (sp?) lol.) Suddenly a woman appeared in front of Starfire making her jump. The woman had on a mini skirt (WOOT MINI SKIRT!)

Tight shirt (WOOT TIGHT SHIRT!) but needed to shave her legs (WOOT… wait a minute….that's just WRONG, UNWOOT!) Starfire just stared at her legs until the woman started talking to her. "Like are you Starfire" she said in a girly voice. "Aaaaaahh last time I checked I was." "OOOO MMMYYYY GGGGOOOOOSSSSHHHHH! Like it is a total honour to meet you!" she said hugging Starfire. "Thank you friend" said Starfire winching, the girls hairs on her leg were digging into Star's. "I'm your friend?" she said smiling. "Sure if you want." "OOOO MMMYYYY GGGGOOOOOSSSSHHHHH! Like thank you!"

she said squealing. "So do you want like help?" she asked. "Ummm yes as a matter of fact I need assistants in to finding something Robin would really like me to wear…" she said quietly. The woman just smiled. "Like I know the perfect thing for you" she said dragging Starfire along with her. On the way there all Starfire could do was stare at her hairy legs….

Back at the Tower Robin was starting to wake up. Beast Boy and Cyborg were watching TV when Robin woke up next to them. "Wazz going on…?" he said.

They just smiled at him "So you finally awake now are you?" "Yea I guess I am…" Robin said rubbing his eyes. "You know you should pay more attention to thinks with stuff on?" said Beast Boy hinting since he didn't want to lose his bet to Cyborg. "Like your Tofu?" said Robin smiling. "Yea like my….HEY!" Beast Boy yelled. Cyborg gave Robin a high five. "Very nice man very nice" he said. "Thanks, hey have you seen Starfire this morning?" Beast Boy and Cyborg just looked at each other. "Aaaaaahh… Sorry got to go give the dog a walk" said Cyborg. "We don't own a dog" said Robin eyes narrowing. "Aaaaahhh yea we do" said Beast Boy changing into a dog. "See ya" said Cyborg running out the door with Beast Boy. "Hmmmm something strange is going on around here. Suddenly his communicator went off.

"Star?" said Robin looking at her in the mall. "Yes could you please get the team up to the pool?" she asked sweetly. Robin was shocked, no hi or how are ya. "Ummm sure?" he said confused. "Thank you Robin" said Starfire kissing the communicator and then going blank. "Something is definitely strange around here…" he said. 'O well' he thought calling the Titans on their communicators and telling them. Robin's stomach growled. 'Man I'm hungry' he said going over to the fridge. He saw something wonderful. (Bet you know what it is) PIE! He took a bite and said. "Hmmmm pie…." (Hmmmm pie….)

Robin was first up to the pool. He had on black swimming shorts with a gray lighting bolt on one side. He jumped in and did a couple of laps. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven came in shortly afterwards. Beast Boy had on purple togs on, Raven a full piece bathing suit and Cyborg nothing because he didn't swim. (He's robot he would sink faster then Beast Boy's IQ level…don't know what that means… NOT IQ)

Beast Boy put his toe in the water and jumped. "IT'S COLD!" he yelled. "No its not" said Robin. "Well your not part cold blooded are you?" he said looking back at Robin who wasn't there. "Robin?" he said. Suddenly he was picked up by to people and thrown into the water. He resurfaced shivering looking at who had thrown him. He saw Robin and Cyborg laughing. Robin then bombed right in front of Beast Boy soaking him. This made Cyborg laugh even harder and when Robin resurfaced he was smiling. "Why you…." Said Beast Boy snarling but was cut off by the door opening.

They all turned around and there mouths dropped. There was Star in a very sexy, revealing, tight bikini. (WOOT BIKINI!) "How do I look?" she said smiling at the boys drooling on them. Cyborg and Beast Boys mouthed then shut then opened liked a fish does, Robin just stood there (Swam there? Floated there? FLEW THERE?)

Raven was the first to recover. "Star you look nice" she said. Cyborg and Beast Boy just nodded. "Thank you friends" she said smiling at them. She then turned to Robin and asked "Do you like how I look" giving a pose. This made Robins mouth drop lower and had a waterfall of drool coming out of his mouth. "Asheirgjvnr uwhgwrgio wrhowghwg wgurgwrih?" he said. Starfire giggled and said "I do not understand."

Robin then just nodded his head like dopey. "You do, do you?" she asked sexily jumping into the pool and swimming over to Robin. "Wewfgwhiwg wghfjhef wejkhfwejofe jhthtlojowhfiefblhkas" he said nodding his head like dopey again. "Hmmmm I thank you Robin" she said to Robin before giving him a big passionate kiss. After she had finished she looked at Robin who was opening and closing his mouth like a fish too. "Thank you Robin" she said again giving him a hug pressing his head into her chest. She heard Robin mumbling something and let go. Robin sang "I wish you a Merry Christmas and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!" before falling over and fainting. Starfire giggled and looked at the others. "I guess he noticed and like what I was wearing after all" she said smiling. "HA TOLD YOU HE WOULD, HAND OVER THE 100 DOLLARS!" shouted Beast Boy smiling looking at a shocked Cyborg because Beast Boy had proved him wrong for once.

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHO LOVED THE SECOND CHAPTER, IM OUT OF THE WORM HOLE, THANK YOU FOR READING, WHY AM I TYPING IN CAPS, stupid caps lock but really thanks for getting me out of there. It hurt. I'll up date soon, got lots of ideas for more chapters!

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, I am you biggest fans. Lol.

Trying to remember something hang on……………..O yea give me ideas for store name, come on girls I know you there….If you think Starfire was flirty and sexy in this chapter, you will fall out of your seats in the coming chapter. I say Starfire is at 10 at the moment so hold on to your socks…and if not wearing socks hold on to your pants/skirts/shorts….and if not wearing pants hold on to underwear or boxes…….and if not wearing those then I don't want to know…..unless you a hot girl lol joke but…….. I AM STRAIGHT SO YEA UMMMMMMM……..YEA!

And I am not crazy just acting stupid….like always…..not very robin like……WHO WANTS ME TO BE SERIOUS, send me what you think.

You guys want a sneak preview of chapter 3 OK

Cyborg smiled evilly. "Starfire I dare you to get a "rise" out of Robin. "Please Robin what is this "rise?" she asked. Robin just gulped.

WHAT YOU GUYS THINK? SHOULD I KEEP ON WITH THE STORY OR BURN IT INTO A THOUSAND PIECES THEN FEED THEM TO MY DOG THEN THROW HIS CRAP OVER THE FENCE!

R&R and I want some email address ok?

Peace out and **HAZABADUDOBANG!**

(Note: there might be sex scenes, I don't know, what you guys want?)

I'll do your guys tips in chapter 4


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Ok I just want you guys to know something…….. If you want to know how much lemon or slash (what is slash? Someone email me) then read **The Obsession of One 'Boy Wonder' **by breenieweenie………my story will be a lot more… how can I say it…… lemony but that story is still pretty damn hot! Lol I'm making a different story that should be up in an hour because I'm waiting for my editor to edit so yea……… sorry with you thought this was a chapter…should be up by tomorrow and if my editor still hasn't sent to me the better copy I'll just put it up anyway… you guys wouldn't mind would you?

Thanks for the reviews so far……specially from all you ladies out there who sent a bit extra then a review…… I'm such a ladies man because **I AM STRAIGHT!**

Anyway read the story I told you about to get ready for my story in later chapters………

And keep on reviewing and sorry about this not being chapter…………… and go get a piece of pie if you want because I am…….hmmmmm pie……………**STRAIGHT!**

PS: Can someone tell me something's about the story… I understand the story but not of the things that happen if that makes sense….like how would Starfire come before Robin, shes a girl and why did her nipples get hard………..(?) plz tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ONE OF MY FAV WRITERS AND SOMEONE WHO SENT ME A  
REALLY COOL REVIEW

YOU KNOW THEM, YOU LOVE THEM ITS...

WILD FANTASY! TAKE A BOW! (hands over roses)

Yesterday I was looking around my favorite stories waiting for updates when  
I saw one of my favorite stories. I read chapter and reviews then looked at  
name and saw Wild Fantasy. "Ok," I said, and then I read my replies to this  
story and saw a really cool review from someone. I thought hmmm. I've seen   
this person's name before, so I checked the stories again. I forgot really  
quickly, not that I'm dumb or have short term memory loss, and I saw Wild  
Fantasy. And then, I literally swear "lol HOLY SHI-" so that's why I  
dedicating this story to Wild Fantasy. EVERYONE CLAP FOR FANTASY OR... I  
won't continue story... (hears lots of clapping) thank you and here's a NZ  
joke "NOT EVEN AUO!" lol. HERE'S SOME OF THE REVIEWS I GOT!

Soycaliente: This was really good. I'm a girl, so some stores I like are  
Papaya, Macys, and Pacsun. o, sex scenes.

ME:OOO yea sex scenes.

Whipcreemdelite: This is really good!

ZoloIsSoHOT: yay! i was in the story lol. i added your to alerts does that  
count! i'll be posting a story soon (probaly tomorrow). the story is good.

cutiepie1123: This is an awesome story, don't rip it up in a thousand pieces  
and feed it to your dog, if you do I will try to figure out where you   
live(don't let it be too far, just so ya know, I live in N.Y. and not the  
city) For store names there is Claire's, Aeropostale, Macy's, Hollister,  
Abercrombie and Fitch, and many, many more that I cannot think of right  
now.(some of these can be girl or boy clothing stores, I think all of them  
can be girl or boy clothes except for Claire's and Macy's) Anyway, this is a  
good story so far!

And guess what I got in next review

Seductive Angel: Yeah umm why is Star actin' like ho'? Good job on your   
first story (although mines is a lot crazier) Look me up baby :kiss on the  
cheek: l8r!

YEAH! WOOT! AND  
HAZABUDADOBANG! I got a kiss...

But this next review was sent by my biggest critic..ME!

Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin: Hm... well I guess its ok... I think you could  
do better... YOU SUCK EGGS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

If you don't believe that I reviewed my own story then check my reviews...I  
HATE PEOPLE WHO GIVE ME FLAMES ESPECIALLY FROM PEOPLE WHO ARE CLOSE TO ME  
LIKE ME! Hits myself in the head with baseball bat

Take that. (Smack) (Thud)

Disclaimer: Robin runs over to me.

Robin: Dude, thanks for what you made Star wear.

Me: Its ok, man. Just don't get all emotional on me.

(Starfire walks in with bikini still on, causing our mouths to drop open)

Starfire: What is it friends?

Robin: Aaaahhh...

Me: Aaaahhh...

Starfire: Robin?

Robin: Starfire?

Me (thinking): Crap not this again.

Me (sighs): Robin?

Robin: You?

Starfire: Him?

Me: Starfire?

Starfire: Robin?

Robin: Starfire?

Robin and Starfire: You?

Me: Me?

(Awkward silence)

Me: Day sha vo...

Robin: Yeah...

Starfire: Can I take this off yet?

Me: Aaaahhh...

(Starfire gets annoyed and smacks me)

Robin (pats me on back): Don't make it anytime soon

(I just look at Robin weirdly. I never knew that he was such a horny little  
guy)

Robin: I mean you.

(I look down and I'm wearing same as Starfire)

Me: NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(I wake up screaming)

Me: Man only a dream.

(Suddenly Robin wakes up next to me)

Robin: Or was it?

Me: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Wakes up again)

Me: I HATE DOUBLE DREAMS! That's it. No more eating 1,000,000,000,000,000  
pies before bed again... Slaves!

(Robin and Starfire come running in)

Both of them: Yes?

Me: Say it

They sigh: He does not own Teen Titans but owns this story and came make us  
do anything he wants

Me: Like, I can make Starfire do what Robin wants her to do to him.

Robin: What?

Starfire: Robin? What is that you wish to do with me because I'll try to  
complete it for you

Robin: WHAT!

(Robin faints)

Starfire: Doesn't he want to do the hanging out with me and maybe eat the   
pie?

Me: Hmmmmmmmm Pie...

(I get out of bed trip over a pc cord again and fall into the worm hole  
again.)

Me: DAMN DAY SHA VO OOO SSSHHHIII-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Stormy Night

(A/N: I'm writing in a different way and I have my own editor. So yeah and he will change and add what he wants)   
(editor sticks out tongue)

It was a dark, stormy night in Jump City. Rain was pouring down heavily,   
thunder rumbling often and lighting would strike every couple of seconds.  
Inside Titan Tower, our favourite teen of mystery was awake listening to the  
storm.

I love it when there is a storm at night.. He thought. He turned over and  
looked at the clock, 12:45 am. "Better get some sleep" he said to himself

He turned back over onto his back and was slowly going to sleep. Just as he  
was about to doze off, he heard a scream from Starfire's bedroom.

Without thinking, he jumped out of bed and ran to her room, unlocked her  
door with the override code and jumped in expecting to find an attacker. He  
saw Starfire looking at him with a shocked expression on her face and the   
blankets up to her chest. He looked down. He had forgotten about his uniform  
and only had black boxers on, but didn't care.

"Starfire, are you ok?" he asked seriously. She nodded her head in answer.  
"What's wrong then, why did you scream?" he asked with concern written all  
over his face.

"I am scared of the storm." she whispered.

Robin sighed. "Come here" he said, opening his arms.

She didn't move and turned slightly pink. Robin raised an eyebrow. Lightning  
struck nearby with a loud crack! Starfire screamed and jumped out of bed,  
right into Robins arms. He froze and understood why she had hesitated. She  
only had on a cotton black bra and cotton underwear on. (A/N: Can't pass  
this chance to say this...WOOT! COTTON BLACK BRA AND UNDERWEAR!) Starfire  
quickly let go and turned as red as her hair. Robin just stared at her with  
an open mouth.

"You look...amazing" he said, his eyes wide enough to almost cover his face.

Starfire turned an even brighter red. "Thank you" she whispered, smiling  
slightly at the face the Boy Wonder was giving her.

Lighting struck again and she flinched. Robin sighed, "Come on," he said  
taking her back to the bed. She got back in it and pulled the blankets up to  
her chin as Robin sat next to her. "I'll stay here until you get to sleep.   
Okay?" he asked.

"Ok" she said, smiling. She sat up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He  
smiled at her as she sat back down and closed her eyes. Robin just stared at   
her.

She's so beautiful. he thought, his eyes drinking in her curvaceous form

About a quarter of an hour later, Robin was still staring at her when there  
was another big flash of lighting, causing Starfire to whimper. Robin looked  
at her for a few more seconds before standing up.

He's leaving thought Starfire, starting to get upset.

Suddenly her blankets were lifted and she felt someone climb into her bed.  
She smiled and lifted her head so a muscular arm could be wrapped around  
her. She looked up and saw Robin gazing back down at her, a smile on his   
face. She kissed him before resting her head on his chest.

"I love you, Robin" she said digging her head into his chest.

"I love you too, Star" he replied quietly. He bent over and kissed her hair.  
She giggled, and Robin raised a questioning eyebrow in response. "What?" he  
asked.

She looked up and smiled at him. "I never knew my Boy Wonder was so  
romantic." she purred.

"Yeah. Well, I only open up this side of me for you." he said smiling.

"Really?" she asked

He rolled on top of her putting his elbows next to her head. "Really," he  
said bending over and kissing her. The alien princess squealed with delight  
and kissed back. "I'll always love you, Star, and will never let you go." he  
whispered in her ear.

"And nor will I" she whispered back before kissing him again.

Lightning flashed again, but Starfire didn't flinch. She was in the person's  
arms that made her feel most protected, and he would never let her go...  
Robin never left the girl of his dreams that night.

The next morning Beast Boy opened the door and walked into Starfire's room.  
"Hey Starfire, its 10 AM, time to get up! And have you seen.." he stopped in  
mid-sentence. He saw Starfire with her head on Robin's chest. She yawned and  
Robin got up groggily before freezing upon seeing Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy its not what it looks like." Robin said.

Beast Boy just looked at him and then started to laugh, turning around. "Hey  
Cyborg! Guess who slept together last night!" he shouted.

"Oh No," whispered Robin, who hastily got out of bed and chased after Beast   
Boy.

"WAIT! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" he shouted after Cyborg and his  
green companion.

"It seems that today will be full of surprises." a smiling Starfire   
whispered to herself while getting out of bed. As she got dressed, then went  
down the hall she heard Robin shouting. What Starfire didn't know was that  
this day would hold lots of surprises with one big dare at the end that  
would change her love life forever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUHAHAHAHAHA! I LIED! SHE HASN'T BEEN DARED YET! AND WON'T BE IN THE NEXT  
CHAPTER EITHER! SHE WILL IN CHAPTER 5

I want your reviews. Don't just read and leave, or I will not continue this  
story...

Special thanks to Isa Lumitus who is my NEW editor, give him around of   
applause.

Did you like how I wrote the story? I didn't interrupt lots this time even  
though I wanted too... Ok next chapter has lots of lemony goodness. Think  
its lemon, anyway. There are lots of flirty actions, ok?

Well I updated in 24 hours not bad huh?

I am also writing a different story at the moment about 18 Dec to New Year.  
Rob/Star flick of course.

As you can guess I got out of worm hole again, it's a good thing you read  
this or I could be still in there...

Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. I just wanted this to be in this   
story..

Did you like how I made it romantic NOT THAT THAT MAKES ME GAY!

I keep getting reviews asking, "Are you a guy? Because you act like one."

I've got 4 things to say

1. I am Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin.  
2. I have all parts boys have. Measured my thumb to index finger and   
stretched as far as I could go. Got 22.5 cms so there. If you don't know  
what that means then lol  
3. I act like a guy because I am one

And lastly...

4. I AM NOT GAY! I LIKE GIRLS AND ALL THEIR PARTS!

Sorry if I sounded desperate then but I needed to make a point.

Anyway don't think any less of me because I don't.

I'll update next chapter when Isa Lumitus has edited. He is busy so that  
could take awhile. Anyway, I've got one more day of school until holidays. 2  
weeks! yeah! So I'll make more stories in that time...

HAZABADUDOBANG! I AM STRAIGHT!

Lastly.. Thanks for reviews again, would say 'love you guys' but I'm a guy  
who is STRAIGHT! So I don't say those kinds of things-especially when I  
have a couple of reviews from guys.

SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Lol I had just written that note when my editor, (best editor in  
the world) sent me my story back!

This story is dedicated to my amazing editor.. Take a bow (hands him keys to  
a new super cool fast car)

Ok I hope you guys got the point that I was making in the last chapter about  
me being STRAIGHT! In this chapter there is lots of flirting and stuff.  
Anyway thanks for all the reviews and stuff, to all those girls who keep  
sending me messages, yes I am single, but only for awhile. Sorry if I seem a   
bit distracted during the story, I just shaved and cut my chin... It hurt a  
little but I could handle it... Then I put aftershave on.. It burnt like  
hell.. Made me swear..a lot.

All those males out there know what I'm talking about and for the girls who   
know... I feel sorry for you, lol. Well I guess here's the fourth chapter  
and keep on reviewing and spread my story around, I'll give you a piece of  
pie...hmmmmmm pie...

Some reviews

cutiepie1123: OMG, no one has ever mentioned me in one of their stories  
before! Thank you SO much! Now I am about to cry and I'm serious! starts  
bawling Someone mentioned me in there stories!

pixiepuff101: it's good. plz update soon. i think robin and starfire are so  
cute together. :D

mIsSrEdD214: Awesome story so far! I hope you update really soon! Keep up  
the good work!

TitanGirlzRox: wow. this story is very VERY interesting. i like how flirtly  
starfire is (like in my story) and how clueless robin is. but you make him  
act like a pervert xD. it's ok. i like it when robin acts this way. it's  
funny! oh and i think bb and cy should walk in on them more. i can't wait to   
see what going to happen next and this story you were talking about, you  
know, Obsession of One 'Boy Wonder'. i read that already. it's ao AWESOME! i  
love his perverted thoughts. maybe you can't put some perverted thoughts in  
here. i would love reading it.

And heres a review I got in less then an hour after I updated:

FallenTeenHearts: what the hell you get two week holidays! stuff you, haha  
lucky im so jealous no more vacation for me till summer break (Rolls eyes),  
nice chapter less spelling errors and all, but even before that it was good!  
keep updating

Disclaimer: (I'm walking around tower looking for something too do.

Starfire comes walking up and hugs me choking me.)

Starfire: Thank you friend for making Robin sleep with me.

Me: Can't breathe.

Starfire: Thank-you thank-you thank-you!

(I'm turning blue.  
Robin walks in.)

Robin: Starfire?

Starfire: Robin?

Me: Cant.

Robin: You?

Starfire: Him?

Me: Breathe.

Robin: Starfire?

Starfire: Robin?

Both of them: You?

Me: Need air.

Robin: Starfire! let him down!

(She drops me)

Me: thank you.

(I get up slowly)

Me: I need pie.

Starfire: Why?

Me: Because.

Starfire: Why?

Me: .

(I run away screaming.)

Starfire: Robin, what is wrong with our new friend?

Robin: I don't know but he forgot to tell us to say he doesn't own Teen  
Titans.

(I run into Robin's room, lock the door and then trip over pc cord again and  
fall into worm hole.)

Me: This is getting really old.

Chapter 4: Where off to see the wonderful mall of... (A/N: what a stupid  
title, send me a good name people and I'll choose the best one and use that   
in stead)

Starfire walked into the TV room to find Cyborg and Beast Boy laughing at  
Robin who was still wearing only boxers, while he tried to explain why he  
was in bed with Starfire.

"She was scared of the storm, I went in to her to comfort her!" he shouted  
to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"What ever man. I know what I saw; you only had what you have on now and she  
only had on black underwear and a bra." said Beast Boy between laughs.

Starfire blushed at this but quickly went over to Robin's aid. "Friends,  
what Robin says is the truth, I was scared of the storm and he came to  
comfort me," she said grabbing his hand. Robin looked at Starfire and  
smiled, she blushed and smiled too.

Suddenly Raven walked in. She looked at the two laughing boys, the blushing  
Starfire and Robin who only had his boxers on.

Robin realized this and yelped. "Aaaaahhh... I'm going to go get dressed  
now.." and with that he ran to his room. Starfire sighed and flew after him.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at each other and then started to crack up in  
laughter again. Raven looked at them and said "Tofu."

"MEAT!" Cyborg shouted in response.

"TOFU!" Beast Boy screamed back.

Raven smiled and went over to the couch and turned on the TV.

Robin ran into his room and shut the door, but not quickly enough for   
Starfire. He ran over and grabbed a pair of jeans as she watched him. Truth  
be told, she liked the way he looked with only boxers on. She had strange  
feelings in her stomach and had the urge to jump on him but she didn't know  
why.

"Robin?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah" Robin said while on the bed, struggling to get into his jeans.

Starfire bit her lip, "Would you like to go to the mall with me?" she asked   
innocently.

"Sure, what ever." he said. He was still trying to put his jeans on and  
didn't see the wildness in Starfire's eyes.

"Glorious, I shall go get ready. I shall meet you in quarter of an hour  
then?" she asked happily.

"What ever." Robin said turning red with his jeans. As Starfire shut the  
door Robin shouted at his jeans.

"DAMN IT WHY DON'T YOU GET ON ME!"

Starfire stopped and looked at the door. No, he wasn't talking to me, she   
thought to herself, though secretly she wished he had. Starfire walked up to  
Raven and asked, "Friend may I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Ask away," Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh thank-you, friend' said Starfire, not picking it up.

Raven sighed and moved over a bit so Starfire could sit down. "What's wrong"  
she asked.

Starfire turned slightly pink. "I have been having these strange thoughts   
and emotions about Robin. Like when I see him I want to jump on him." she  
said quietly.

Raven gulped. "Aaaahh... Starfire, are you sure you are asking the right  
person?"

Starfire blinked. "Well yes, you are the smartest besides Robin and I can't  
ask him" she replied.

Raven turned slightly pink and said. "Well I wouldn't ignore your feelings  
and thoughts so."

"So you are saying that I should do what I think? Thank you Raven!" she  
said flying off.

"What have I done?" Raven asked herself.

After about a quarter of an hour Robin had finally gotten his jeans on. He  
had also put on a black sweatshirt and a pair of white sneakers. He sighed  
and walked down the hall to Starfire's room. Why did he get himself into  
this?

He knocked on her door, which was opened immediately. His mouth dropped.   
There in front of him was Starfire, wearing a purple mini skirt that was  
even shorter then the one from her normal uniform, with long purple zip up  
boot. The alien princess also had on a revealing, tight tank-top.

Starfire blushed but smiled. She had gotten Robin to do as she had wanted.  
Robin wanted her there and then. His hands reached out to her hips and  
traveled to her top. (A/N: I'm about to use an idea from another story I  
like, if author is reading and wants me to change, I'll edit straight away)

Starfire held her breath, hoping that Robin would take it off right there.  
But he merely tugged the top down. Starfire backed away with surprise all  
over her face.

"What?" he asked. "I think you look really hot but I don't want other guys  
getting ideas about you."

Starfire giggled playfully. "Oh Robin, you are too protective." running her   
finger across his chin and walking down the hall.

Robin just stared at her for a time, then quickly ran up to her and put his   
arm around her waist. "Yeah well, I'm not letting anyone else at you. You're  
all mine." he said, winking, as they walked to the lift to the garage.

She smiled. "Please. I know you want me to get changed, but you would rather  
stare at me all day." she said flirtatiously.

Robin grinned. "Yeah. Well, can you blame me? I am a red-blooded  
alpha-male."

Starfire pressed her body to his and hugged him. "No, I can't." she quietly  
whispered to him.

Robin gulped as he could feel every part of her body against him.

She looked up at him and questioned, "Robin?" in a confused voice.

Robin suddenly realized that they were in a small room. "Star?" he said  
back.

She got even closer. "Robin?" she said with a bit of excitement in her  
voice. Robin saw the wildness in her eyes and was starting to get wild  
thoughts about him and Starfire having...

The lift doors opened. Robin quickly ran out and mumbled. "Thank god"

"What was that?" Starfire asked.

"Errr... nothing. Come on," he said while passing her a helmet.

"We'll take the T- bike if you want" he said. Starfire's eyes lit up.

"Ooo. I've always wanted to ride it with you." she said doing a backwards  
loop in the air.

Robin smiled. "Hop on," he invited, jumping on the motorbike and putting on  
his helmet. Starfire quickly put on her helmet and jumped on, rapping her  
arms around his abs. He smirked.

"You ready?" he asked.

Starfire beamed and replied, "Yes let us proceed."

Robin revved the engines and said. "Ok, hold on." and went speeding out of  
the tower into the sunny day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really sorry about this chapter being so short. The next chapter was   
going to be part of this one, but I ran out of time to do it. I sent this to  
my editor as is. Yeah, I have an editor. So even if I end up having time,  
I've already sent this so that means he's already edited. Don't worry, I  
should have it written up by the time this is sent back and if I don't...  
"OOO BUTTER BISCUITS" says in English posh accent. I can do the English   
accent 'cause I'm part English, even if my normal voice is kiwi accent.  
Please everyone, thank my editor. He is the best, sorry if it seems I'm  
babbling. I'm tired and need sleep, plus my Mum has been nagging me all day.  
Are all women like that? 'Cause if they are, I'm not looking forward to  
getting married. Not at all. Maybe I should do as I'm told for once. Nah.  
And thanks to Wild Fantasy. Bet you didn't think you would be in this  
chapter too. She sent me a really cool review. AGAIN! Just read, so I  
won't add to reviews up top but still... THANK YOU! (Hands over   
chocolates, roses and a 50 caret diamond gold ring) NOT A MARRIAGE ONE, JUST  
A NORMAL ONE! I'm too young to marry... At least I think I am... ? What  
you guys think.. Anyway I'm still going on and I'm sick of it.. I'll update  
soon and please review.. HAZABUDADOBANG! You didn't think I'd  
forget my favorite word in this story did you...?


	6. Chapter 6

God. I don't really want to write at the moment, but I am for you guys.   
Ummmmm I need a motivation to continue after this chapter... not even pie is  
enough. I want more reviews and stuff so don't just read and leave. Okay,  
let's get my old attitude back... There we go. Thanks to my editor again  
(Gives him a 1,000 inch TV, piece of pie, rugby tickets? Another super fast  
cool car, a mansion, 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars and all the  
other things he wants)

And thanks to Wild Fantasy again (hands over roses, chocolate, an 80 caret  
diamond golden/platinum ring, a piece of pie, diamond necklace, diamond  
earrings, diamond bracelet, really fast super cool car, a donut, and best  
clothes in world, a PS 10, 000,000 with Dark Alliance 1,000, infinity  
tickets to see any hockey game and the best hockey stick in the Universe,  
infinite valuators to what ever music you want, I guess 1,000 inch TV. I   
can't think of anything else..well there's three things but...lets see hand  
shake? Or hug? Or possible kiss on the hand? Up to her...but keep in  
mind..IM STRAIGHT!)

Where do I get all this stuff? That's my secret. If you want to know, then   
you will have to email my manger even though I'm the  
boss of him. And no I, don't work, I'm only 14, 15 in June. If this didn't  
show up on story then email and I'll tell you.

Here are some reviews I got from last chapter:

Wild Fantasy: What can I say, you really know how to faltter a girl dont  
cha? lol, another awesome chapter! I can't wait for the nxt one, even if you  
do spend half the page writing authors notes, lol! j/k! Anyways, cant wait  
for an update...I mean it, I CAN'T wait for an update!

(My eyebrows wiggling) what can I say? I'm a ladies man. lol.

I won't put AudiGirls one on, but Tanner still sounds like a dick to me..lol

Soycaliente: HAHAHAHHAHA! That was so funny! I love you!

Rinalasha: "DAMN IT WHY DON'T YOU GET ON ME!"

Starfire stopped and looked at the door. No, he wasn't talking to me, she  
thought to herself, though secretly she wished he had."

LMFAO! I loved that. I couldn't stop laughing, good chapter!

And this review I hated, stupid flame..

Mysteries Boy Wonder Robin: You retard... pie sucks...I WILL BEAT THE CRAP  
OUT OF YOU!

This guy sounds like a dick head. Don't you just hate me? I really did   
review my own story..

Disclaimer: Ok, Robin and Starfire are making out in a box at the moment, so  
I guess I'll say it this time. I don't own teen titans, but I can do what  
ever I want in my story like this: (snaps fingers)

(Robin runs down the hall screaming with his pants on fire, and Starfire is  
getting chased by a flying piece of pie...)

Me: hmmmmm pie...

(I trip over a cord again and go into the worm hole.)

Me: COME ON THIS IS OLD, OOOOhhh F---

PS: This chapter is full of sexual things, not sex but still sexual.

Chapter 5: Ice cream, a dollar and very hairy legs... (A/N: guess who's  
back)

The other Titans watched them leave. "Where are those two going?" asked  
Beast Boy in a confused voice.

"I don't know." Cyborg responded, his eye narrowing.

Raven shuffled her feet, causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to look at her,  
eyebrows raised. Raven turned slightly pink and defensively asked "What?"

Beast Boy smirked and said. "You know something don't you?"

Raven turned even redder. "No." she stuttered.

"Yeah you do. Come on Rae, we won't bite. hard," encouraged Beast Boy, his  
eyebrows now wiggling. Suddenly he was surrounded in a black aura as Raven  
began screaming at him.

"If you do or say something like that EVER again, I'll do more then kill  
you. I will make you feel more feminine than ever, then kill you!" she   
raged, eyes glowing white.

Beast Boy looked down and quickly back up, turning pale. "You wouldn't...  
Would you?" he questioned weakly.

Raven smiled viciously. "Try me." Beast Boy let out a very girly scream that  
Starfire would be proud of. Raven smiled in victory before dropping him.

"Dude that's cold." Cyborg commented. "Never joke to a male about that. I  
mean, look at him" "Raven looked downward, a frown creasing her features.

Beast Boy was on the floor, curled up in a ball and sucking his thumb. She  
didn't mean to do this to him. "Beast Boy I'm-," Beast Boy screamed at his   
name and ran behind Cyborg, cowering behind his metal leg.

"Look what you did to him. He's a wreck," Cyborg complained, looking at the  
terrified changeling. Raven just sighed and whispered under her breath,  
"Baby..."

Beast Boy looked up at Cyborg pleaded, "You won't let her near me, will  
you?" Raven flinched and was hurt by Beast Boy's words.

Cyborg saw this and quickly changed the subject. "Soooo, do you guys want to  
go spy on Star and Lover Boy?" with a keen smile with the words he used.

"OK!" Beast Boy yelled, having quickly turned back into himself again.  
"Ok" Raven also agreed with a shrug. Beast Boy's and Cyborg's mouths dropped   
open.

"Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked, poking her arm.

"Yes. And would you STOP POKING ME!" yelled Raven with a bit of irritation  
in her voice. Beast Boy yelped and hid behind Cyborg again.

"Okay. We will need cameras and stuff," said Cyborg.

"And lots of tape," added Beast Boy, already forgetting about what had just  
happened.

"Okay. I'll go get the stuff, and you two go to the car." Cyborg said as he  
rushed off.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, turned pale, and ran away screaming.

"Idiot," mumbled Raven as Beast Boy ran into the garage and jumped into the  
front seat of the T-car. Shortly afterwards, the door opened again as Raven   
stepped in. He yelped, and turned into a mouse to hide under the seat. Raven  
rolled her eyes and got into the back.

Cyborg came running just as she got into the car. It was a new world record.   
He had gotten all the stuff and put it into the car in less then two  
minutes.

"Okay. I'm going to put on camouflage so we look like any other car. That  
way they won't get suspicious.

"Okay," Beast boy agreed, getting back on his seat.

"Put on your seat belts, 'cause we've got lots of ground to catch up on. So  
hold on!" shouted Cyborg as he stomped on the accelerator and pressed a  
button, activating the turbo. They speed out of the tower, chased by flames.  
Raven turned green while Beast Boy with Cyborg shouted, "YAHOO!"

Starfire was squeezing Robin as she giggled. Robin was smiling as he felt  
Starfire push herself into him. (A/N: This is where Robin starts to get  
perverted thoughts, so be warned. Nothing lemony or slashy yet, though.)

This feels so good, he thought, quickly getting a stupid smile on his face.  
Neither teen realized that a car had come speeding next to them. And they  
certainly failed to notice that the car held two boys watching them through  
video cameras. EN: Cyborg can drive and film a make-out session at the same  
time? It's really hard to drive when you don't watch where you're going.

"This is great, but I can't get a good angle," complained Beast Boy.

"Hang on, I'll send this out," Cyborg replied with a smile. It was a drone  
that was almost covered with cameras.

"Dude." said Beast Boy, his eyes widening.

"This will get most angles, so we can see what they do," Cyborg grinned as  
he explained.

"Why don't you send out all the drones you've got while you're at it," Raven  
sarcastically suggested.

Cyborg turned around and exclaimed, "That's a great idea!"

Raven just sighed.

All of the camera drones flew from the T-car and activated their camouflage.

"So they don't see them," explained Cyborg as everyone watched his work go  
invisible. "We watch through this screen," he said while flicking a switch.  
A screen appeared on the windshield of the car, forcing Cyborg to activate  
the auto-drive.

Starfire giggled, enjoying the wind in her hair. Robin still had the goofy  
smile on his face. Then he smirked devilishly as an idea came to mind. With  
a quick jerk of the handlebars, he took a tight corner at full speed, not   
losing balance at all. As he planned, Starfire squeezed him harder as she  
gasped. Robin chuckled, success.

Starfire looked at the back of Robin's head, hearing him chuckle. He did  
that on purpose, she thought to herself, smiling. She thought of her own   
idea and squealed at the image. Robin raised an eyebrow at this but didn't  
really pay much attention as she implemented her plan. Starfire moved one of  
her hands slowly down making it look like she was doing it by accident, her  
hand was up to his waist. Robin gulped noticing her hand was getting closer  
and closer to his-

He nearly lost control as her hand brushed him. He stopped the bike and  
looked around at Starfire with his eyes wide. Starfire just looked at him  
innocently like that she didn't know what had happened.

Robin shook his head and started to drive off again, not noticing that a car  
had stopped on the other side of the road. "Dude. Did Starfire just." Beast  
Boy gaped as he tried to speak clearly. Cyborg just nodded with his eyes   
wide open, too, even Raven's eyes were wide open with shock.

"Shouldn't we hurry up and follow them so we don't lose them?" she  
questioned, wanting to see what was going to happen next. Cyborg and Beast  
Boy's heads whipped around to look at her in shock. She blushed under their  
scrutiny.

"What?" she asked. "I want to see what happens next too."

Cyborg shook his head and started to drive again. Beast Boy, still looking   
at Raven, asked, "Are you really Raven?"

She replied, her voice a bit louder then normal, "Do I look like her!"

Beast Boy yelped and looked back to the front. Cyborg snickered and Raven  
glared at the back of his head hopping he could feel her cold death-glare.

Robin and Starfire arrived at the mall ten minutes later. Robin sighed.  
Starfire had kept on brushing him on the way there making him flinch  
Starfire smiled, she had been touching him, all the while making it look  
like she had done it by accident.  
Robin had had a hard time controlling himself, especially when he had kept  
getting these 'thoughts.' He hopped off the bike and helped Starfire off;  
then watched as she shuffled with her skirt, putting it back into the right  
spot. He gulped as he stared at her.

Starfire looked at him, watched him stare at her, and then gave him a smile  
before winking playfully. They walked into the mall with Robin's arm around   
Starfire's waist and her arms around his chest.

"What do you want to look at first?" asked Robin.

Starfire replied saying, "OOOh, we have to go to the new clothes store on   
level 4. Then we can go to the pet store and look at the fluffy animals and  
then." listing to Robin all the things they could do.

Robin wasn't really even listening, but just giving an "aha" or an "ok and a  
"ahem" once in awhile to make it look like he was listening.

She started to drag him around the mall, neither noticing the three teens  
spying on them from around a corner. "This is going to be good." Beast Boy  
snickered.

"BOO YA! What are we waiting for? Let's go get some ice-cream!" yelled  
Cyborg, looking at a poster that had the newest ice-cream at Wendi's. (A/N:  
If you don't know what Wendi's is then it's an ice-cream place.) EN: Here,  
Wendi's is more a hamburger/fast-food joint. But they probably serve  
ice-cream

"Hey aren't we supposed to be watching-," Beast Boy began, but stopped in  
mid-sentence upon seeing the ice-cream on the poster. Both boys started to  
drool. Raven rolled her eyes and dragged them both by the collar.

"Come on. We are losing them," she pointed out.

Both boys started crying and screaming, "But I want ice-cream!"

"Babies," Raven murmured under her breath.

An hour later, Starfire strode out of (A/N: ummmm girl's clothes store...  
Hartley's?) EN: As a guy, I really don't know either. Maybe Wild Fantasy  
could help? smiling with Robin following behind, his arms full of bags and  
boxes.

"Star?" he asked with a tired voice. "Can we take a break? My arms are   
killing me."

She looked back him; he looked very funny carrying all those bags of clothes  
and boxes of shoes. She giggled and he raised an eyebrow. "Fine, shall we go  
to the ice-cream store and get some of the ice-cream?"

He sighed in relief, and answered, "Yeah, there's a new flavor of ice-cream  
that I want to try and think you would like."

"Glorious! Let's go!" she said, grabbing his arm and nearly making him drop   
the bags.

From behind a plant the other Titans watched and listened to them. "Oh Man!  
he gets an ice-cream!" Beast Boy complained.

"Yeah!" said Cyborg, folding his arms stubbornly.

Raven sighed, "If you two be good, we'll get some ice-cream."

The boys both jumped up and punched the air, shouting, "YES!"

Raven looked at the two as if she could catch something dangerous from them.

She was grabbed by the arms as the boys chastised her, "Come on Raven, we'll  
lose them." She folded her arms and scowled.

Starfire, along with Robin, arrived at the Wendi's 30 seconds later. Both  
were blissfully ignorant of being followed by two boys that were dragging a  
girl by the arms. They tried to act stealthy, but Robin could have easily  
seen them. Well, he would have if he wasn't so focused on Starfire's  
miniskirt, anyway.

The two were singing to themselves, moving from hiding spot to hiding spot.  
"Dun dun dundanada dun dun dunnnnnnnnnn-," Raven was turning bright red as  
hordes of people laughed at the antics of her two companions. Luckily, Robin   
and Starfire didn't seem to notice.

Starfire sat down on one of those half circle chairs with the bags while  
Robin walked up to the counter to order. (A/N: Instead of the mega choc  
shakes which are really good, it's-) "Two Mega-Choc ice-creams, please," he  
ordered, then looked at Star, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

This made her giggle while she watched him pay before bringing the two  
ice-creams over. "They look delicious," she commented, eyes wide at the  
ice-cream. He smiled and gave her one.

The two Teen Titan boys eyed the ice-cream with envy. "That's it! I want  
ice-cream now," stated Beast Boy.

"Me too," agreed Cyborg, and they started to walk towards the two. Raven  
grabbed them and struggled to hold them back.

As the two ate the ice-cream, Robin watched Starfire lick the ice-cream, and  
wished he was one. What am I thinking? He asked himself with a frown.  
Starfire moved closer to him and snuggled into him, putting her arm around  
him. He smiled and wrapped his own arm around her shoulders. He watched her  
eat the ice-cream and had another idea. As she went to take a lick he moved  
his arm so that the tip of her nose touched the ice-cream.

She squealed as the cold ice-cream touched her face. She looked at Robin,  
who she could've sworn was smirking at her. He was now whistling, looking  
around, failing at seeming innocent. She smiled and pushed his arm. His  
ice-cream went across his face and he looked at her, eyes widening. She  
laughed, and he started to laugh too as they started an ice-cream fight.

"Dude, there wasting ice-cream," Beast Boy growled angrily.

"Let's get them," Cyborg suggested.

Raven was still holding on to the two, turning red as they tried to get  
free.

Five minutes later, the two had finished their ice-cream. "That was good,"  
said Starfire, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," agreed Robin, rubbing his stomach. He looked at her and smiled  
again. "You got a bit of ice-cream on your nose," He said as he scooped up   
the ice-cream it and put it in his mouth. "Hmmmmm... tasty," he said  
playfully.

She gave him a flirtatious smile and said, "And you have some on your  
cheek." She bent over and gave him a single slow lick up his cheek.

Robin looked at her, shocked, but then smiled and said, "Thanks. But I think   
you missed a spot."

She smiled back and said, "So I have," and licked him again.

After she got all the ice-cream, he said, "Right. My turn," and jumped on  
her. She gave a surprised squeal before giggling.

The three other Titans continued to watch with their mouths open. Then Beast  
Boy started to struggle again. "Let go. I can see a bit of ice-cream on  
Robin's face and maybe I can lick it off," he said.

Cyborg stopped struggling and gave the changeling a questioning look.  
Raven's mouthed dropped open even further.

Beast Boy looked at their confused faces. "What?" he asked.

Cyborg and Raven shook their heads, thinking and hoping that Beast Boy  
didn't mean what they thought he did.

"Well, "boyfriend" Robin, shall we go and shop again?" she asked with a  
grin. Robin chuckled and said. "Sure, just lets go drop these off."

He walked up to a security guard and asked if they could hold all the stuff  
they bought in the security room. (A/N: I have no idea what the security   
room place is called) EN: I've just been wondering how they'll get it back  
to the tower on a motor-cycle

The man quickly nodded, seeing that it was Robin who asked. "Anything for  
you, Robin" the man said before taking the bags away to the security room.  
Being a hero has its advantages sometimes.

He looked back at Starfire, seeing a couple of teens wolf whistling at her.  
He scowled. And its disadvantages, he thought, walking up to Starfire and  
putting his arm around her. He gave a low growl at the teens, who quickly  
started to run away upon seeing Robin get his bo-staff out of his pocket.

Robin smirked and Starfire looked at him with amused expression. "What?" he  
asked. "I'm the only one who's allowed to wolf-whistle at you," Robin said  
as he smiled greedily.

Starfire merely looked confused. "Robin, I am grateful you are the only one  
who is allowed, but why is it called wolf-whistling? Wolves don't whistle."   
Robin laughed and explained as they walked away holding each other tightly.

After they had left, two teenage boys jumped out from behind a bush and  
started to lick the floor where the the couple had dropped some ice-cream.  
Raven went from red to green seeing them lick the floor.

"Hmmmm tastes like ice-cream and stuff" said Beast Boy licking a strange  
puddle of green and orange. Raven put her hand to her mouth and ran to a   
rubbish bin to puke.

"Hey! I found a piece of gum with a bit of flavor in it," Cyborg said,  
coming out from underneath the seat with a piece of gum, then putting it  
into his mouth.

"Me too!" replied Beast Boy. Raven looked at them before turning back to  
the trash bin.

As they walked around a corner, Starfire looked at Robin, who was looking   
around aimlessly. She smiled, getting another idea of her own. She took a  
dollar out of her pocket, let go of Robin, and walked a bit in front of him.  
Robin didn't seem to notice.

She dropped the dollar and said, "Oh look, a dollar," and bent without  
moving her knees. (A/N: Like when you try to touch your toes without bending  
your knees)

Robin, who was still looking around pointlessly, walked straight into  
Starfire. He looked down and saw that they looked like they were in an  
awkward pose. (A/N: If you don't know what awkward pose it is, they looked   
like they were in doggy style. Yep, that's right people. doggy style.)  
Starfire turned around and looked at him with a sly smile. "Robin, I didn't  
know you wanted me in that way." she said, seductively. He moved away and  
she looked back to pick up the dollar.

Suddenly she felt someone smack her butt. She looked to her left to see  
Robin smiling. "You don't know how many ways I want you," he said giving her  
his sexy smile. He leaned back and looked at her butt. "Hmmmmm... Not only  
feels good, but looks good too," he said smirking.

She gave him her own sexy smile and grabbed him, dragging him into a shadowy   
corner where no one could see them. No one, that is, besides the invisible  
drones that still followed them. Oblivious to the camera crew, the alien  
princess started to give him a very deep, passionate kiss. Robin felt her  
tongue running against his bottom lip, wanting entry into his mouth. He  
opened his jaws and felt her tongue slide into his mouth and go up to his  
tongue, which started to play with it. Robin's eyes rolled back with  
pleasure and he deepened the kiss by playing back with his tongue, too.   
Starfire let out a moan of pleasure. Robin's hands drifted down to her hips  
and butt as her hands traveled up his back, with one of them going up to his  
hair and playing with it.

The three spying Titans stood there in shock. "Did Star stop in front of  
Robin on." Cyborg asked, his eyes open all the way.

"Did Robin smack her." asked Beast Boy, eyes even wider.

"Did Starfire just drag Robin into a corner and START MAKING OUT WITH  
HIM?" they both shouted at each other.

Raven just stared at the monitor, turning pink as she watched the two. She  
could see their tongues playing together, and could see Starfire's hand move  
up and down his back while Robin's hand was on Starfire's butt, squeezing  
it.

While the two were making out, they didn't notice a familiar pair of hair   
legs come up. (A/N: Guess who) "Like, hey, Starfire," said a familiar voice.

Starfire gasped and looked at the women who had helped her in Girlfriend's,  
turning red. Robin was turning red, too. His eyes widened as he asked,  
"Err.. Starfire, who's this?"

Then he noticed her legs that were extremely hairy. Robin's mouth dropped to  
the floor at the sight.

"Errr... this is-,'' Starfire began, "Extromely Hairyo Leggys" (A/N: Miss  
spelt on purpose) Robin quickly looked at the girl too see if Starfire was  
having him on, but she didn't seem to be. He began to think that's what he  
would call her legs, and how her name sounded really close. Robin glanced  
back at her legs. Starfire quickly asked, "So how are you?"

Extromely quickly beamed and replied, "Like, I am like so totally great!"  
Robin looked back up at her, listening to the way she talked, then looked  
back to her legs. 'Doesn't make sense' he thought. Then Extromely said.  
"Like, Starfire, you have to come look at these totally like cool clothes."

Starfire looked at Robin, then said, "Umm... Sure."

"Like, totally cool. Follow me!" she said enthusiastically, walking off.

Starfire looked back at Robin, who was still staring at the woman's legs and  
began to scratch his head. "Doesn't make sense." he mumbled, eyes wide.  
Starfire giggled and grabbed his hand, dragging him along.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven looked at the monitor, staring at the woman's  
legs. "Dude." said Beast Boy. "Those legs are." he slowly stuttered.

"Really hair." finished Raven, still staring at the really hair legs.

"Dude, I haven't even been an animal as hairy as those." said Beast Boy.

Cyborg began to crack up laughing out loud. "Dude! That joke was really  
funny!" he said between laughs.

"Really?" asked Beast Boy, one eye on Cyborg, the other on the legs. They  
heard a giggle, and the two turned their wide-eyed stare onto Raven. "Did  
you just giggle at one of my jokes.?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"NO!" Raven shouted, lying. Beast Boy screamed and ran into a close  
clothes story and hid in the rack thing. Raven rolled her eyes, for the  
millionth time that day.

On the way to the shop, Robin stared at the woman's legs while Starfire  
tried not to giggle at his expression. When they walked into the shop, all  
the people turned to look at Starfire and Robin, and then started to stare  
at the woman's legs. Extromely walked up to the rack and chose some clothes  
before walking to the changing rooms. "Here you go," she said, handing over  
the clothes to Starfire. Starfire was taken aback, but took the clothes and  
walked into one of the changing rooms.

"Robin?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Yeah." he replied, still staring at the legs.

"Would you mind coming in here so no boys will try to look at me like last  
time?" she asked.

Robin's neck popped loudly as his head snapped around to look at her. "BOYS  
WERE TRYING TO SEE YOU GET CHANGED!" he roared, turning red. "Who are  
they? Where do they live? Oooohhh, I'm going to get a restraining order   
after this!" he shouted.

"Robin?" asked Starfire, smiling at her over protective boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'll make sure NO one will try to look at you when you get   
changed," he growled. He stepped in and tugged the curtain thing as far as  
it would go. He turned around to look at Starfire, who wore no shirt only a  
small bra on. (A/N: I don't mean she's got small ones, I mean her bra was  
revealing).

He quickly looked the other way, hoping that she hadn't noticed. She didn't  
seem to, so he then slightly turned his head so he could look at her in the  
corner of his eye. She had by then taken off her skirt and was just putting  
on a black leather mini skirt.

Robin began to drool. Starfire then put on a tight leather tank top with a  
leather jacket, which was also black. (A/N: Males out there what you think?  
What you think Isa Lumitus? I know what I think..) EN: Black leather is  
hot, but only on some girls. I have a hard time imaging Starfire like  
that... (A/N: Yeah but imagain……lol on with the story)

"Robin? How do I look?" she asked.

Robin turned his head to get a full view of her. His mouth dropped to the  
floor again. "Ewekw aeglagkwjh wl;gjwgwp." he stuttered, then slapped  
himself and said, "Really, really, hot and sexy."

Starfire turned slightly pink, giggled, and then gave him a sexy grin.   
"Thanks. So do you," she said, walking past him, swaying her hips and  
hitting him with them.

She walked out and called Extromely, who had people staring at her legs. The  
word had spread around the mall, and now everyone there stared at the hairy  
legs. Poor Extremely thought people were staring at her because she was  
beautiful.

Everyone's head turned to Starfire, and all mouths that hadn't been open  
before were now. "Star! You look, like, totally awesome!" squealed   
Extromely.

Robin walked out and saw everyone staring at her and all the males drooling.  
He growled loudly, and everyone but Starfire and Extromely looked at him. He  
nodded his head at Extromely's legs. Everyone stopped staring at Starfire  
and went back to gazing upon the hairy legs.

Robin heard Starfire say, "I'll take it," and he turned to her, seeing  
puppy-dog eyes.

"Can I please borrow three-hundred and fifty of your earthly dollars?" she  
asked sweetly.

Normally Robin would've shouted, "Hell no!" But as he was about to, he saw  
the look on Starfire's face and sighed. He walked up to Extromely, grumbling  
something under his breath and gave her three-hundred and fifty dollars.

"Ooohhh, thank you Robin!" Starfire said before enfolding him in a bone  
crushing hug.

"Star... Need air..." He choked. She gasped and let go of him.

"Well, we'd better go home," said Starfire.

"Yeah." Robin agreed between breathes. He looked up, saw the hairy legs, and  
began to stare again.

"Thank you! And we shall see you some other time," said Starfire, grabbing  
Robin's arm and pulling him up.

"Okay, but, like, you have to promise that you will come back to this  
totally cool store," answered Extromely.

Starfire remembered the looks Robin had given her when she was wearing what  
she had gotten from here. "Yes. I shall return. Good bye," Starfire excused  
herself.

She began to walk out the door with Robin, only to find that he wasn't with  
her. She and turned around to see him still standing in the same spot as  
before. She giggled and asked, "Robin?" He ignored her. "Robin?" still  
ignored her.

She was getting annoyed now, but suddenly got and idea. "ROBIN!" she  
yelled.

He looked at her with a start and said. "A ha."

Starfire smiled. "Come," she said, turning around and making a big effort to  
sway her hips.

Robin's mouth dropped open, and before he had a chance to think, his legs  
were moving after her. The other thing that controlled him was controlling  
him now. (A/N: If you don't know what that means, think about it, what other   
part of the body controls boys?)

Starfire turned to see Robin following her like a zombie. She smiled and  
swayed even more. Robin just stared, watching her hips and butt move,  
completely forgetting about the hairy legs.

The other three Titans were still in the shop, staring at the hairy legs  
with the other people of the mall. Raven turned to see Robin and Starfire  
leaving. She shook her head and said,"Guys. They're leaving." She looked at  
the boys, who didn't even seem to hear her. She then smiled to herself,  
stepped closer to Beast Boy, and put her lips to his ear.

"BEAST BOY!" she shouted. He screamed and started running away. He  
then bumped into Cyborg with such force that it knocked the wind out of him.

"Why you little grass stain." he snarled. This made Beast Boy even more  
scared, and he ran out of the shop chased by Cyborg. Raven let a small smile  
out before following the two.

Starfire had lead Robin to the ice-cream shop again. She then heard a   
familiar scream and yell and turned just in time to see Beast Boy and Cyborg  
charge into Robin. Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and started to strangle him  
while Beast Boy tried to escape. Robin, who was still staring at Star, was  
underneath them and had his hands out, trying to reach her. Starfire smiled.

Raven came up and stood next to Star. "I guess you know we're here," she   
said simply.

"Yeah," answered Starfire, still bemused by the dog-pile on the floor.

Raven turned to the boys and tersely said, "Get off him."

They looked at her, confused, then looked down, not even noticing that they  
had been fighting on top of Robin. They quickly got off and Robin up stood   
still looking at Starfire. She giggled. He took a quick step up forward and  
started to kiss her.

Starfire moaned with delight. Raven and the boys just watched. "Ahem," Raven   
said, trying to get their attention. Once the two stopped, Starfire looked  
around at them while Robin still seemed to be in a daze. Raven sighed and  
used her magic to make Cyborg's arm smack Robin across the head.

"OW! What the hell was that for!" Robin yelled, turning around.

Cyborg just stuttered. "I didn't mean to. I mean I didn't want to. I didn't   
even move my arm-," Cyborg tried to continue, but was cut off when Robin  
jumped at him. Cyborg screamed and grabbed Beast Boy to use as a shield.  
Beast Boy just did his really girly scream again.

Beast Boy looked around to see everyone staring at him. He looked back at  
Robin, who was also staring, and began to get air in his cheeks before  
laughing really hard. He and Cyborg fell to the floor laughing. Beast Boy  
turned red and Starfire squealed, "That was amazing Beast Boy, not even I   
could do that!" He turned even brighter red.

Raven shook her head and suggested, "How about some ice-cream." The boys  
stopped laughing, Beast Boy and Starfire looked at Raven.

Beast Boy asked, "Are you absolutely sure you're Raven?"

Raven turned pink and yelled. "OF COURSE I AM! YOU IDIOT!"

Beast Boy screamed once again and hid under the ice-cream table. Raven  
sighed.

They had all gotten Mega Choc Ice-creams and were eating when Robin asked,  
his arm wrapped around Starfire's waist, "So why are you guys up here?"

Raven gulped, but Cyborg and Beast Boy were too in love with their ice-cream  
to pay attention to what they were saying.

"We came to spy on you two," Cyborg answered absently. Raven noticed Robin  
stiffen and started to feel un-easy. "Yeah man, we got everything since you  
left on camera," he continued, "And we mean everything."

Raven looked up to see a puzzled Star and an angry Robin. "Star, could you  
hold this for a sec?" he asked between gritted teeth.

"Ummm, okay?" she answered, confused, as she took his ice-cream.

"I'll give you guys 5 seconds to run," he growled to Cyborg and Beast Boy.  
They looked up and turned pale. "1.." Robin said.

"Thanks man for giving us-''

"5!" shouted Robin. Cyborg and Beast Boy screamed, jumped over the seat  
and ran down the mall as a very pissed off Robin chased behind them.

"Boys,." commented Raven. She was glad Robin had decided to not chase after   
her.

"Yeah. You gotta love 'em," Starfire answered wistfully. Raven looked over  
at Starfire, eyebrow raised.

"What?" asked Starfire. "I love Robin, and you love Beast Boy."

"I WHAT!" screamed Raven.

Lol. Well, that's that chapter done. Man this was a really short chapter...  
This chapter is dedicated to Wild Fantasy (gives all stuff up above again)  
and to all the others who review (gives whatever you guys want). Well, I  
can't feel my arms. I lifted weights for 30 minutes and kind of over did it,  
then my dad wanted help lifting heavy things. Like these tree things. That's  
right. I had to lift trees. But enough about me, I hope you guys enjoyed  
this chapter more then I enjoyed writing it. It's 4,949 words. pretty damn  
short. Well, I need pie. Please review, and read Wild Fantasy's Torn  
Identities, one of my favorite stories. Next chapter has Truth or Dare in  
it. What kind of dares am I going to do? I don't know. I'll have to think   
about it. lol. Please review and keep on reading! HAZABUDADOBANG!  
Hmmmmmm... pie... And I'M STRAIGHT!

L8er all


	7. Chapter 7

This is the unedited version of my story so when so check this chapter often too see if I've got the edited copy up, its much better. Been busy with a couple of people and been hanging out with friends…………….I'll have more at bottom

Chapter 6: Secret Truth and Ultra Dare…

"I WHAT!" screamed Raven. Starfire looked at Raven puzzled.

"You love Beast Boy?" said Starfire looking confused.

"I DO NOT!" yelled Raven as a rubbish bin blew up.

"Don't what?" asked Robin sitting back down next to Starfire.

Raven gulped and said quickly "Nothing!" putting down her hood.

Robin raised an eyebrow but choice to ignore it and look back at Starfire still holding his ice-cream, he smiled and took it back. "Thanks Star" he said as he bent over and kissed her cheek making her blush before he began to quickly eat his melting

Ice-cream.

"You are welcome and I don't want to seem rude but I don't feel thanked enough" she said smiling getting closer to him.

Robin smiled back and said with a fake grumpy voice. "Fine, have it your way" and he finished his ice-cream before picking up Starfire making her squeal and putting her on his lap still smiling. "So when will you feel thanked enough?"

Starfire giggled and said. "I will tell you when I do…" She bent over and her tongue entered his mouth. Raven gave them a disgusted look but they were not paying any attention to anyone but each other.

"Fine I guess I will go find the others" she sighed standing up.

"Centre of mall, in and near the fountain" Robin said in one breath before letting Starfire re-enter his mouth.

Raven raised an eyebrow at what he had said. "Thanks" said Raven in a confused voice running away from the couple.

Needing air Robin broke away from Starfire who was practically trying to stick her tongue down to his thyroid gland. "Jeez Starfire you are really getting in to it aren't you?" he said taking big gulps of air.

"Don't you like it?" she said smiling playfully.

"No I love…" he was saying until Starfire interrupted.

"Fine I shall stop if you don't want me to do it" she said turning her head still with the playfulness in her eyes.

"Star I want you too" he said playing along.

"No it's too late" she said looking at him before turning around.

Robin got an idea which made him give his devilish grin. Starfire saw this and looked at him puzzled. Robin lowered his hand down her back and had it hover over a particular spot. Suddenly Starfire squealed as he gave her butt a quick and harmless pinch but still enough to shock her, while her mouth was wide open she was cut off as Robin quickly entered her mouth. She felt him smile against her lips and she smiled too wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Still feels good to me" Robin said between kisses.

Starfire smiled and gave his butt a pinch too. Robin looked shocked at her actions. "You feel good too" she said before pressing herself against him. His eyes rolled back with pleasure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven walked to the centre of mall where there was a big crowd forming laughing at something, the people had left 'Girl Friend' since Extromely Hairyo Leggys had gone on her lunch break. Some people had even followed her out of the mall.

Raven pushed her way through the crowd and when she saw at what the people were laughing and pointing at she couldn't help but let a small giggle out. Robin had not been lying about what he had said where they were. There on the flag pole was Beast Boy hanging by his teddy bear underwear looking extremely sore as he turned pale. In the fountain was Cyborg standing where the statue of an angel would be on one leg, arms out and water coming out of its mouth. Cyborg was an acetate replica of the statue with water coming out of his mouth.

Robin and Starfire came walking up behind Raven; she turned around to look at them. Starfire looked shocked and Robin was giving an evil grin.

"What did you do?" asked Raven smiling evilly back.

"Well let's just say I didn't I like it when I found out they had been filming me today…what were you doing with them anyway?" he said with a bit of edge to his voice.

Raven gulped, she had hopped he had forgotten about her being with them. "I er um that is to say…" she stuttered. As much as she didn't like to admit it, she was scared of Robin because of what he had done to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Just as Raven was about to run away Starfire asked. "What is this book?" holding it up. Raven sighed as Robin walked over to her but then there was a loud tearing sound.

Everyone looked back in time too see Beast Boy's underwear ripping and saw him fall and land on Cyborg. Everyone in the crowd laughed loudly.

They two got up slowly, Cyborg spat out some water while Beast Boy's hands were over his groin. They looked up to see an angry Robin again. They both let out the girly scream and tried to run but ended up limping. Raven and Starfire turned to look at Robin who was giving a dark grin.

"I will be right back" he said walking after Beast Boy and Cyborg. Raven hurried over to Starfire and grabbed her arm dragging her into the book store not wanting too see what Robin was going to do.

As they entered the book store they heard Beast Boy and Cyborg scream before there was silence, they saw people looking shocked and cringing as they watched the Boy Wonder torture the two.

"I hope Robin does not do Beast Boy and Cyborg to much damage" said Starfire with a worried expression looking at a person who had turned green and had cupped their mouth.

There was another scream louder then the other one, by now people were walking away slowly backwards.

"Don't get your hopes to high" said Raven looking at a book trying to ignore the now screams that were happening every few seconds.

Starfire looked at the book that was still in her hands. "Raven what is this book?" she asked sounding confused.

Raven turned around and looked at the book she had in her hand. **'How to make your relationship with your boy stronger and full of _love_'** Raven frowned, she didn't like how the word love looked different from the others. "I guess it's for making relationships stronger with the person you love" she said eyeing the book.

Starfire looked delighted. "Glorious, I shall buy the book from the shop of books and make my relationship with Robin, how to put it? Full of _love_"

Raven still frowned narrowed her eyes. She didn't like how that sounded. Before she could ask to have a look at the book probably Starfire had already gone to the counter to buy the book.

The person at the counter eyed Starfire wearily. "Aren't you a bit young to do these things in this book?" she asked.

"O no, me and Robin have done lots of things to show our love" she said happily. (A/N: No not that kind of thing to show their love….they both virgins)

The person looked shocked and scanned the book before handing it back over.

"Thank you!" Starfire said enthusiastically grabbing the book and getting one of Robin's credit cards out of her pocket since Robin had given to her after they had made out so she wouldn't have to ask him for money all the time and swiped it herself, she then put in the number code and grabbed the credit card starting to float off.

"Your welcome?" said the woman watching the teenage alien float off. "I can't believe she isn't one at her age…" she sighed turning to the next customer. (A/N: If you haven't figured out what kind of stuff is in the book then I will say later on)

Starfire and Raven walked out of the store. Raven hadn't found what she had been looking for and looked disappointed and annoyed because of it.

They were walking back to the fountain when their communicators went off. They quickly grabbed then to see a smiling Robin. "Meet us at car" he said still smiling and they heard a groaning noise somewhere behind him before the image went black.

"Sounds like Robin didn't kill them but I bet they wished he had" joked Raven darkly.

But Starfire took it seriously.

"O we must go see if our friends are ok" she said grabbing Ravens arm and started to drag her to the entrance.

"Star did they sound ok to you?" said Raven sarcastically. This only made Starfire speed up.

By the time they had reached the entrance Raven was panting. Starfire looked around and saw Robin leaning against his bike.

Starfire flew up to him and looked around. "Where are Beast Boy and Cyborg?" she asked.

Robin smirked and pointed over his shoulder to the T-Car. Starfire raced over there and opened the door and gasped.

Beast Boy was curled up in a ball in a trance shivering while Cyborg was at the front with his mouth open staring in front of him not moving.

"Friends?" asked Starfire shaking Beast Boy who screamed and went to the other side of the car; Cyborg moaned and leant away from Starfire. "What is wrong with them?" said Starfire.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to see her Boy Blunder smiling at her. "They are fine Star just in a little shock…" he said half chuckling but giving an evil smirk.

As the two boys heard his voice they screamed, Cyborg pushed on the accelerator, but the car was surrounded with black energy so it couldn't move. Cyborg just screamed as he looked out the window seeing Robin standing there laughing, Beast Boy just got back into his ball and sucked his thumb.

Raven walked up to the car. "You weren't leaving without me were you?" she asked sounding slightly annoyed eyes having a tint of red in them.

Even through the car was surrounded by black energy they could see Beast Boy and Cyborg both going pale.

Beast Boy let out a really big scream. It was so big it broke the windows and Raven's powers, sparks were coming off Cyborg like he was about to blow up. Robin, Starfire and Raven who had surrounded herself in her powers along with all the people in the city were forced to put their hands to their ears. All the birds flew into the air and the dogs howled.

When he stopped he looked at the Titan's still scared. Robin was saying the worst swear words known to man kind rubbing his ears, Starfire was on the ground looking shocked with her hair poofed up, and Raven was still surrounded with her powers grinding her teeth. Cyborg was still sparking a bit but was looking around his partly ruined T-Car.

He turned around turning red and shouted "BEAST BOYYYYYY!" He had said it two times louder then Beast Boy's scream.

Robin started to curse louder, Starfire had star bolts coming out of her ears and Raven was destroying the concrete and other things around her.

Cyborg kept shouting at Beast Boy until Robin lost his patience's. "SHUT THE….!" (Car screech) (Church organ) (Ship horn) (Bomb exploding) and all these came from different planets since on earth all you could hear was Robin, it was echoing through the solar system and kept going further through the universe.

On Tamerain all of the Tameraineains were staring out into space mouths open. Galfore who was with all his councillors were all staring out the window. "Was that-?" asked one of them before Galfore interrupted.

"I think so but I hope not since our Princess is currently in a relationship with him…" he said

"HE'S WHAT WITH THE PRINCESS!" yelled one of the councillors.

"Err nothing…." Said Galfore not realising he had said the last bit out loud which was supposed to be a secret. All of his councillors started to ask him questions. Galfore groaned.

Robin finished saying all the worst curses known to mankind and any other race. He looked around; Starfire was staring at him, her hair was even more poofed up with her mouth open. Raven stared at him with her mouth open as well; her emotions were changing her cloak like a disco ball. Cyborg mouth opened then closed like a goldfish, he was calculating the volume that his voice had reached which he couldn't calculate and was looking through his files in his brain to see if he can recognize any of the words that Robin had used, he couldn't find the meanings of the words but found out that Robin had used some ancient language that had been forgotten to man and other races but seemed to have been awoken in Robin's mind. Beast Boy looked like he had just eaten a lemon, his face was all screwed up as he looked at Robin. None of the Titans had understood what Robin had said but knew that he had said the worst things known in the universe.

Robin rubbed that back of his neck, "What?" he asked looking at their astounded faces.

Starfire was the first to recover. "Nothing…" she said walking up to him and kissing his cheek then hugging him tightly like he was going to fly away thinking that Robin had gone and had been replaced by this new one.

"Star……can't……..breathe….." he choked.

"No I am not letting go, I will not let you fly away" she said squeezing tighter.

Raven and the others finally recovered and looked at them. Robin was turning different colours and they swore they could hear his bones creaking about to snap, Robin looked like he was about to faint not from not getting enough air but from the pain.

"Star…….let………go……..you're……..going……….to……….snap…….me………in………..half….." he said quietly turning purple with green dots. (A/N: Bet you can guess where I got that from)

"NO I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE ME!" she shouted.

Raven looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy and said "We better help him or we will be the ones cleaning up his insides all over the city" It took all of Cyborg's and Beast Boy's who had transformed into a gorilla, strength while Raven tired to use her powers to separate the two.

When they finally got Starfire off Robin he had the colours of a candy cane and fell to the ground. Starfire was trying to reach out for Robin and the others were trying to hold her back.

Robin got up holding his ribs, he then looked up too see Star still trying to reach out for him eyes starting to water. He felt a pang of guilt seeing her like this and walked up in front of her. She stopped trying to break lose and looked at him, he smiled at her and leant forward kissing her passionately.

The others let go of Star as Robin put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other smiling, Raven realised what was happening and she gave him a death glare. Beast Boy yelped and jumped back into the T-Car and looked back and forth between the couple and the death glare he was been given.

Robin broke the kiss and Starfire opened her eyes. "I will never leave you Starfire, nothing will stop me from being with you, no person, no creature, and no god could stop me from loving you…" he whispered in her ear. Starfire's eyes started to fill up with tears at his touching words. She turned and looked at him, he was smiling and it made her smile too, she leant forward and gave him a kiss back.

When she finished she said. "And I will never leave you Robin…not even for gerafbelsa…"

Robin looked at her confused but decided that she had said something really meaning full. He smirked and wrapped his arm around her and caressed her. She let out a surprised squeal then giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good because I won't let you go…" and before she could reply he kissed her. She closed her eyes and she felt his tongue against hers.

The others just stared at the two mouths open again. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" said Cyborg scratching his head.

Raven shook her head and said. "Let's leave these two alone for awhile" as she turned heading for the car. Cyborg shrugged and headed for the car too.

Beast Boy who was still staring at the couple heard a growl and turned to see Raven.

She crossed her arms and said "Move over"

Beast Boy didn't need telling twice and moved as far as he could from the left side of the car, Raven smirked and got in the car.

Cyborg looked back at the two and shook his head then stepped on the accelerator and sped towards their home away from the couple still kissing in the middle of the street.

Two hours later Robin and Starfire entered the tower. They were both red and looked flustered.

"Took you guys long enough" said Beast Boy from the couch versing Cyborg on the game station 2.

"Yeah man were you guys kissing for that long in the middle of the street?" Cyborg said turning around to look at the two.

"Aaaaahh…." The two said at the same time, they then noticed Beast Boy moving stealthily over to the game station trying to take out Cyborg's controller, Starfire let out a stiffened giggle and Robin gave a half smirk.

"Don't even think about…" said Cyborg, Beast Boy yelped and looked at him but was amazed that he hadn't even turned his head.

Before Beast Boy could ask how he had done it Cyborg jumped at him. "You little cheating grass stain!" shouted Cyborg putting his hands around Beast Boy's neck as Beast Boy made choked screaming noises.

Raven walked into the room and looked at Cyborg who had turned red and Beast Boy who was turning pale. "You should of told me that you were playing strangle Beast Boy….that's a game I would actual like to play" she said in her normal monotone voice.

Beast Boy let out a half gurgled, scream and with strength that surprised Cyborg ran away with Cyborg still attached to him.

"Beast Boy slow down!" he shouted as the two went speeding to the door but it was surrounded with a black aura closed. Beast Boy skidded to a halt and Cyborg was chucked over his shoulders still holding on looking dazed.

Beast Boy let out another half gurgle scream and ran towards the window.

"Beast Boy stop I can't fly!" shouted Cyborg as they headed for the window.

Suddenly the windows were covered in a black aura as in half jump Beast Boy tired to jump out the window but was hit by a force. Cyborg again was flipped over Beast Boy's shoulder and smacked the magic upside down.

Beast Boy turned from the wall of energy and looked at his conjurer. Raven just smirked back and reached her hands out for his neck.

Beast Boy let out a scream and started to run towards a wall. "Beast Boy not again, the same thing will happen!" shouted Cyborg still half dazed from smacking 2 walls.

Beast Boy didn't slow down and too everyone's amazement he started to run up the wall and across the ceiling.

"What the…" said Cyborg before he was cut off as Beast Boy sped up.

Raven stared at the two with an open mouth, Robin looked at the two with pure amazement planted on his……mask, and Starfire rubbed her eyes to see if what she was seeing was really what she was seeing. (A/N: God what a tongue twister)

Beast Boy sped up even faster suddenly and Cyborg lost his grip and went flying towards the window and smacked into the magic with a big thud.

The 3 watching Titans winched at this.

"Owww…." Moaned Cyborg, suddenly the wall of energy cracked, Cyborg looked up and said. "Ooooo Shi…." But was cut off as the wall fell to pieces, leaving him to fall through the window down to the water below, continuing his curse on the way.

Beast Boy continued to run up the wall and across the ceiling until he met where Raven's magic had left and he too fell out the window letting out a scream the way down.

The remaining Titans exchanged looks for a couple of minutes then shook their shoulders.

The door opened behind Raven after she had let go of it and an angry looking Cyborg with weeds all over him came in dragging Beast Boy behind him. "How did you do that?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy just shrugged his shoulders, Cyborg frowned and shouted. "Dude people don't just run up walls like that, this isn't some kind of made up story made by a 14 year old guy.

All the Titan's look out from computer screen looking at me.

"Ummmmmm……...Ok well………..Hey is that pie!"

"Where?" Beast Boy and Cyborg ask then look above them to see a pie magically appear.

"hmmmmm pie…" we all say in unison.

"Boys…." Muttered Raven.

"Hey I heard that……or did I type that? I need some alone time..." (gets off computer)

The Titan's hear foot steps walking away then a door shut.

"Dude look what you did" said Beast Boy crossing his arms and looking at Raven.

"Shut up and eat your pie…" snapped Raven.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other then jumped at the still floating pie.

"IT'S MINE!" They both yelled at the same time.

Raven rolled her eyes.

I should continue from here but can't be stuffed………sorry it's taken so long but with school, friends and other things and people. Well my editor has been busy too with all his school work and stuff. I am nearly at 100 reviews…I want another 100 so read and review and don't just leave. GOD I HATE TODAY! WHY? BECAUSE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND IM GETTING TOO OLD! Lol, but really it is my birthday………..15 is such a big number………….Well I guess I will see you guys next chapter………………l8er HAZABUDADOBANG!


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Ok I have just baby sited one of my friends; I'm not joking for once and decided to edited this cus well I noticed to many errors. Anyway it's better now)

Ok I am finally in a writing mood; I am trying to write several stories at once so bare with me. I dedicate this chapter to xxsweetinnocence like I promised her, from one of your favourite writers on fan fiction lol. Well I won't put the reviews I got on this time because well there are too many…if you want you can just go into the review menu, I've got more reviews in my last chapter then I had in my first chapter which people are still reviewing. Your #1 crazy fan chick () I haven't forgotten what you said you would do……….lol.

O and if I don't update this story in a while then make sure you review Wild Fantasy's Torn Identities. Her story is much better then mine and if you don't review her story………THEN I WILL NEVER UPDATE AND WILL GIVE UP ON DETERMINATION AND CONTROL! I was thinking of giving up on it anyway, there's an 80 chance I will give up on it but if you don't review her story then it will be 430.

Disclaimer: Robin limps into the room.

Robin: Man my butt………

Me: Say the disclaimer or I will turn your pants on fire again.

Robin: HE DOES NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!

Me:Good……..

Robin turns and walks away

Robin (mutters): No cus I do…..

I click my fingers and Robin's pants catch on fire again.

Robin screams and runs around in circles.

Starfire walks in the room with a hair brush stuck in her hair still trying to get the pie out.

Starfire: Friends could you...?

She stops seeing Robin screaming running around.

Starfire: ROBIN!

I walk away.

I click my fingers and the fire disappears

Me: And this time don't give me away in the story ok?

Starfire and Robin: Yes.

Me: Yes what?

Both of them: Yes Sir.

Me: Sir…….

I giggle madly.

HOLD IT!

I look around.

Me: Who said that?

The real me enters.

Real Me: Hey I don't giggle.

Real me hits me in face.

Me: ok ok but if you're the real me then how can you be in here?

Because I wanted him to be in here.

Both Mes: who said that?

Real Real Me: I did.

Both Mes: How does that work because how did you enter……

Real Real Me: Ummmm……..

GGRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(Screen goes blank)

Ok I could go on all day so the real real real me will stop this and don't ask how this works because I'm getting told by real real real real me to do this………..Lets all agree that I don't own Teen Titans ok?

All Mes: Yeah!

Real real real real me sniffs air: Hey what's cooking?

Looks down at my pants

Real real real real me: O that's right, lots of my friends say I look like Robin so I must of set my own pants on fire as well as Robin's………….HOLY SHI-!

And so you guys know I noticed my people are getting to OC including me…… but with the story like how Starfire talks proper English so I'm going back to the way she used to talk, she will still say flirty stuff but not in proper English what what? Tell me if it's better the way it has turned out or if this way is better ok? I still say I'm the most OC…

Chapter 7: Secret Truth and Ultra Dare… PART 2!

(Recap)

"IT'S MINE!" They both yelled at the same time.

Raven rolled her eyes.

(Continuing)

Starfire giggled as the boy's fought over the pie and looked over at Robin who was eyeing the pie as if it was treasure. "Boy-Friend Robin is there something wrong?" she asked with concern.

He turned to see her with her head tilt to the side with big green eyes full of concern. He smiled and took her hand. "Don't worry Star nothing wrong, it's just that there's something about that pie."

Suddenly without warning leaving a surprised Starfire, he released her hand and ran at the dog pile, he jumped on Beast Boy's face and propelled himself off the now stunned Beast Boy flipping and grabbing the pie in mid-air before the others could reach out and grab it.

"Hey!" yelled Beast Boy who had Robin's boot mark on his now squashed face not seeming to notice.

Cyborg looked at him and smiled but decided that now's not the time to make a sly comment and turned to the Boy Wonder. "Dude why did you steal my pie?" he asked.

"Hey its not your pie, its mine!" shouted Beast Boy stamping his foot, narrowing his eyes and pointing at Cyborg.

"Dude now's not the point cus he's got the pie" he said putting his hand on the side of his mouth so only Beast Boy could see it thinking Robin wouldn't be able to hear him.

Starfire giggled from the couch and Robin put his free hand to his fore-head and shook his head.

"Dude not even I'm that stupid too do that" said Beast Boy to Cyborg with pitty.

Cyborg turned a bright red and looked at his hands which were shaking. "Those smacks against wall and Raven's magic have messed me up, I'm turning into him…" he said eyes wide open and pointing at Beast Boy.

"Hey!" yelled Beast Boy for the third time and was about to continue but was cut off by Cyborg who continued to rant on.

"I'm turning stupid, soon my brain will be the size of a peanut…….or might even turn into one!" he said shouted putting his hands to his head.

"Cyborg calm down…" said Robin slowly walking up to him.

"No stay back! You might catch the stupid, O god! Soon I will stop eating meat and will start to like the nasty fake tofu stuff and….."

Raven, who had been in the corner mediating sighed, stood up and started to walk over to Cyborg. She stood in front of him before without warning slapping him. Everyone in the room looked at Raven with a shocked expression. Cyborg's eyes were twice as wide as before.

"If stupidity was a disease then you would have a severe case but luckily I have the cure" she said normally.

Beast Boy started to laugh uncontrollably. "Burn!" he shouted.

Raven turned to him. "You I can't cure, your case is un-curable to any doctor or magic and you are the main carrier of stupidity."

Beast Boy stopped laughing and looked at her as if she has just slapped him too.

Robin and Starfire started to laugh.

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned and glared at Robin who just smirked back knowing they couldn't hurt him and they knew it too.

'How will we get the pie off him without getting our butts kicked?' thought Cyborg knowing they couldn't hurt him while Beast Boy was staring at Robin with intense thoughts and thinking.

'I wonder what is in Robin's hair gel?' he thought using all his brain power which isn't much, on what it could be. Up stairs in his brain everything was fuming and short circuiting.

"His brain is in maximum over drive and can't handle much more of this!" shouted one of the people who looked like a mini Beast Boy that worked in his brain.

(A/N: Another tongue twister)

"Come on, come on people work harder, what do I pay you for?" shouted the boss who was a Beast Boy with a moustache.

"You don't pay us, were just a clever metaphor to describe the way Beast Boy's brain functions and how it works" said one of the workers.

The boss looked shocked first before snarling and pointing a finger at him.

"One more smart comment like that and you're fired" he said.

The worker looked just as shocked as the boss had. "No please! I've got three children!" he pleaded to the boss.

"Then get a move on and get those…….." said the boss before he was interrupted by a horn and an alarm flashing red.

"How did one of those things get in here anyway" said one of the workers. "Anyway Boss it's to late she's……."

"Don't you mean 'he' since Beast Boy's a boy?" asked the boss.

"Sorry _he's_ going to blow" said the worker.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" shouted another worker.

Beast Boy's brain was full of screams with all the workers running around the rein fined area as mini explosions were going off all over the place.

"Sweet mother of god…" whispered the Boss. Suddenly one of the workers knocked into him and the coffee spilt all over his new shirt and on his trousers. The last thing he shouted was "Aaaaa FUC……" before he was cut off as Beast Boy's brain exploded.

"Ashsfkjofbgsdvjugklusdsbmkcvoxlqojfghsirgnh" Beast Boy stuttered while shaking and then started running around like a head less chicken.

"Looks like he used his peanut a bit too hard" said Raven in her normal monotone voice.

Everyone laughed apart from Beast Boy who is still running around the room flapping his arms.

Raven sighed and walked up to Beast Boy while putting her magic into her hands so she could heal Beast Boy from his brainless state. After a couple of minutes of Raven making a couple of humorous faces of concentration she finally opened her eyes and said "There."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I?" he whispered. "Arggghhh and why do I have such a headache?"

Raven folded her arms and looked at him with a fake serious face. "You used your peanut a bit too hard and it finally crashed under all the hard 'peanut work' and 'serious thinking' you put it through so I had to heal it by putting it back together."

Beast Boy blinked once with big eyes then a second time before putting his hand to his chin and looking like he was trying to think.

"Don't think! You will hurt your peanut again! Practice your ABC's once a day so you can get your brain power up and a thank you would be nice too" she commented with fake regard.

"Errr…..ok…my ABC's yeah I know them……." He stopped and looked around to see everyone looking at him strangely. "Anyway……thanks Raven I owe you one" he said thankfully before hugging her without thinking like he was told not too.

"You're touching me…" said Raven with a normal voice which shocked her since she wanted to growl.

Beast Boy yelped and jumped back. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he repeated over and over again.

"It's ok just…….warn me before you plan to hug me so I can ready myself ok?" she said without really thinking it through.

Beast Boy did a double re-take and stayed back a couple of seconds before getting a sly grin. "Can I hug you now?" he asks eyebrows wiggling.

"Don't push it" finally growled Raven.

"Hehe sorry" said Beast Boy scratching the back of his head.

"Well now that's all fixed, give us back the pie!" shouted Cyborg at Robin.

"No way, I'm going to do some tests on it or was I the only one who noticed that it appeared out of no where?" Robin said holding the pie behind his back.

"But I want to eat it now" cried out Cyborg stomping his feet.

"Look if you two be good boys I will copy the pie and make as many as you want" said Robin in a voice a parent would be proud of.

"You mean? O thank you thank you thank you!" shouted Cyborg jumping at a surprised Robin. He started to kiss him and Robin tired to push him back.

"What the hell are you doing!" Robin screamed.

Suddenly Cyborg was grabbed by an arm and lifted by a strong force. Cyborg turned and saw a fluming Starfire. "Mummy" whispered Cyborg turning pale.

"No one but no one…" said Starfire through grinding teeth eyes glowing.

"Kisses my boyfriend but me…" she picked him up and threw the screaming Cyborg back out the window.

Beast Boy started laugh but was cut short by a glaring Starfire. He gulped and walked over to the window and looked back at Starfire who was still glaring at him. Beast Boy gulped again and jumped out the window not wanting to know what Starfire would do to him.

Starfire turned back to a shocked Robin smiling. "No one kisses you but _me_ right?" she asked Robin still smiling but with a bit of edge to the me part in her voice.

He quickly nodded not wanting the same fate as Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Good" she said smiling and walking up to Robin and kissed him.

"Only you can kiss that good" said Robin after they had broken apart in a half daze staring at her lips.

She smiled and started to kiss him the best she could. She could swear she felt something on his leg but wasn't quite sure. (A/N: hehehe its happening…Davy Crocket, hanging Jonny and Bob whistle have all risen to the temptation if you know what I mean …if you don't then lol)

The door opened and Beast Boy and Cyborg walked into the room not looking at the glaring eyes over Robin's head. They gulped and walked over to the TV, turning it on with the remote.

There was a news report on the city.

"The whole city is in panic, the loud noise from before scared all the animals at the zoo and are rampaging around the city, all glass in the city has shattered and the roads destroyed. Reports of the loud noise have been reported all over the world starting disasters. tsunami's, earth quakes, volcano's erupting and tornados. Sources say that the noise came from this city and are working on the culprit now, where are the Teen Titan's when we need them?"

Suddenly the TV turned off and Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted, "Hey!"

They turned to see Raven behind them with the remote. "You heard them, we are needed" she said turning around and walking to the elevator.

"Aaaaahhhh man" they both whined getting up and following after her heads down.

Raven walked past the two lovers making out and said. "Coming?"

Starfire turned and said "Of course friend" dragging a dopey looking Robin with kiss marks all over his face with her.

His thoughts were indescribable but one was as clear as the now empty glass of coke I just had. (A/N: Cut me some slack, I was thirsty.)

"Folks we were lucky enough to escape those crazed baboons back there" said the news reporter from channel 6's news helicopter. "We really need the Titans around about now….what's this they are leaving Titan tower?" she said pointing over to the tower as the T-Car speed across the landscape.

"Its looks like they are coming to help after all" said the reporter. "It sounds like our sources have found the source of the noise too, over to you Tom."

"Thank you Jenny, we have pined pointed where it came from and now just need to figure out who made such a noise with our computer that should be able to come up with a picture of them now……" he pressed a button and the computer said processing and started to play one of those elevator songs. 3 seconds later it came up with a picture of the person……It was Robin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Is Robin going to be ok? Or will he get ambushed by a mob and get ribbed to pieces…..probably, I don't know, why ask me?

Anyway I lied! There is 1 more part to this chapter so don't worry ……worry about how long it will take me to write it lol. I'll try to update soon and I guess I'll see ya guys next chapter or might, depends if you guys review Wild Fantasy's story and I'll check so you better. Thanks for all the reviews and hope you guys like the edited version better. HAZABUDADOBANG!


End file.
